In a White Room
by violetstar198
Summary: -Akuroku/Soriku- Its a year after the war; and Roxas is in the confines of Sora's mind. When he's given a second chance to live, be whole, of course he's happy. But what happens when a certain red-head re-enters the scene? i suck at summaries! plz read
1. Got it memorized?

Title- In a white room….

A/N I feel that I write better when I have no clue where I'm going with the story. When I was writing my previous story i had started writing in my notebook (the beginning, and end, some middle parts too) and it just didn't come out right when I wrote it. This one came completely out of nowhere and I had tons of fun writing it!!

It was eternally dark outside; the moon shining into the nonexistent silent room, filled only by one occupant. This was the room Roxas was confined to inside of Sora. Feeling only what Sora felt, hearing and seeing all that he did, during the day. Roxas missed moving his limbs of his own accord, of being able to do things because HE wanted to. He had in a sense, given away his free will when he became one with Sora. Ironic, because he had to have his own intentions when he was to become one with him; it was the only way it could be done. But, Roxas had known it was the thing that he had needed to do.

Slowly but steadily, Roxas's, memories had come to him in Twilight Town, but when he was once and for all inside of Sora, they came tumbling into his consciousness all at once. It was the most overwhelming thing that he could have experienced, and he had mourned for months; for the loss of his beloved friend, Xion, and for the loss of his one true love, Axel. He had hoped; that since Xion went back to Sora; that she might be here when he finally came. But when the first night came, and he was allowed to roam the room no bigger than a rather large walk-in closet, he had found himself alone, in the insanely pure white walls of the room. He should have known; Xion wasn't actually Sora's Nobody, just his memories.

So when she came to him, she merely melded into him, truly becoming one with the once sleeping Keyblade wielder. So here Roxas had been, for nearly a year after the end of the war; sitting and thinking. He could not do much when Sora was asleep, but he had figured out how to do something that was a nice way to pass the time on certain days. The only thing that disrupted the Pure white of the walls, was a large window placed in the middle of the front wall. He found that he could change the scenery, if he wanted it he could look out at meadows, see a rain storm, the snow, the winds blowing through a forest, or even just the plain night sky. Roxas found more comfort in the night sky than anything, maybe it was just a habit imprinted into him from his time in the Organization, but he could find peace in the Darkness… well as much peace that one could feel being trapped. Tonight was not to be a peaceful night; he could tell as he relived a scene he had wished he never saw….

The last moments of Axels' life; that was the first time that Roxas had ever tried to take over. He wanted to show Axel that he was there, that he could hear him, that he loved him. But the red head had faded away into nothingness before such a thing was accomplished.

Sora had still not been aware of Roxas at the time, and his unawareness made it harder for anything to be accomplished. He wasn't able to hear the words of the Nobody inside of him like he could now. Yes, Sora was well aware of the blondes' Prison. Sora himself hated the way Roxas was trapped, he had tried to give Roxas a body, had even tried to turn himself into a heartless again, to see if they could correct what was messed up last time.

Roxas, though he wished desperately for his own body, had been against the plan since it first formed in the brunettes' mind. Sora had lost the internal argument and settled for sometimes letting Roxas take control if he wanted to, just to be able to walk and move freely. As grateful as he was to the overly cheerful brunettes' attempts to cheer him, on the off chance he would take over Sora's body, it just didn't feel right. Their bodies felt completely different, and he felt disgusted with himself for taking control of the young boys' body. But sometimes he did not have a choice in the matter, at all. Sora would push himself into the dark crevices of their joint mind and push an unwilling Roxas forward.

Roxas sat back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling and then slowly closed his eyes. He did not know how long these charades would go on. How long was he going to be an unwanted spectator in Sora's life? It was embarrassing enough when Roxas tried to push himself the farthest away from Sora that he could get when he and Riku were alone. Slightly disgusted as he felt his…… Sora's lips opening to accept Riku's. These unwelcome feelings that would rush through him when he didn't want them to. Sora could feel Roxas' extreme discomfort and he would rarely kiss Riku now, trying to be as light as he could, trying to show his love towards the silver haired boy without disturbing Roxas. It annoyed Riku that because of Roxas he couldn't spend nor do the things with Sora that he wished to. But he never let on to Sora, even though unspoken to Roxas now; he knew the blonde felt the same. They both wanted him gone, to leave Sora be.

He had to find a way to become fully one with Sora, or he had to once and for all end his consciousness. These were the only options that had come to Roxas over the past year. Like Diz had said, a Nobody didn't have the right to exist, and Roxas knew that if he were never 'born' then Riku and Sora could be happy together, not having to worry about the spectator watching their every move. He had a thought, a plan, and if it worked….. Well if it worked Sora could be alone in his head, like he should be.

_Three Months Later_

For three months Roxas had put his plan to work. It was hard and did not make sense at first, but after each and every time, he knew it would work, even if the logic of it made no sense. Like he had said even he didn't understand it, but to put it roughly Roxas was making himself disappear. How he was doing it even he did not know; it was like he was dismembering himself from the inside. A better, less graphic image is basically this; he was taking apart his memories, making himself forget. All that he was, All that he knew, And all that he had ever known. After every time he did this, things made less sense, soon the world was heavy with a black darkness, covering him, separating him from the little part of the outside world he had.

_Sora_

Sora noticed that Roxas was getting progressively quieter; when he probed further Roxas would mumble something incoherent and fall into a confused silence. The feeling around Roxas was different too, his 'aura' if you will, was murky, dark and muddled. It was like his brain no longer connected to the rest of his being. He had a feeling Roxas was doing something behind his back, but he didn't know what, and he was getting worried.

"Riku…." Sora started, causing the silver haired boy to turn around, his intense blue green eyes wary as he noticed the odd look on Sora's face.

"Yes?" he answered

"It's about Roxas….."

_Roxas_

My brain was all fuzzy, I could no longer think properly, nor could I understand much of what was going on anymore. I had forgotten long ago exactly why I was doing this, repeatedly every night, but sheer will from my coherent self made me keep going, even when I no longer knew what it was that I was doing. Or who I was, or where I was, and it was on the last day of the fourth month, that it all began. Or in my case, ended.

It was the last time I ever took my memories, my being, apart. Bit by bit my months of effort had not been wasted, I was disappearing. Finally and truly I was disappearing, and it was at this time that my mind cleared of the hazy fog that had covered my mind. I lay in the floor of my prison, Sora was not asleep and I was curious as to how I was here if he wasn't out cold. But I was disappearing, the fact that I was here in the room when he was awake was of low concern. I looked out the window and saw that same dark night I had felt so accustomed to, but these were my last moments, I wanted to see something other than that which reminded me of the Darkness.

Shakily I raised my hand and waved it slowly in front of the window, and as my hand passed over it, it changed. I was now looking up at the slight dawn of a winter day, the snow sprinkled down from the sky, covering the earth with a blanket of white, the dull light of the sky was beautiful; much more so than that night sky. My blue eyes sparkled as I saw my form, fade and meld, the same as Axels' form had, I could see the dark cloud forming around me. My breathing sped up a notch as I began to fade faster, and faster still. I felt a wave of fear wash over me as I faded into the nothingness that had consumed those which I had known. My vision dimmed, I felt clammy and cold, vaguely I heard my name being called, that voice sounded so familiar. I tried to clear my vision as I looked towards the voice, and saw a figure with bright red hair that seemed to be rebelling, defying gravity.

"Axel." I murmured; the seconds it takes for one to fully disappear dragging on like hours.

"You can't go Roxas, not the way I went, not to where I am!" he said frantically. I only smiled a small smile

"But wouldn't that mean that I can see you again?" I said; eager, now that I knew I was heading towards Axel. His face got a sad distant look

"Roxas, you deserve more, and have earned more than any Nobody. You could say that you have earned your right to be, to exist amongst the people who are whole." He said bending down and caressing the newly paled cheek of the pitiful blonde, and as he did something happened. The dark clouds formed together, flowing back towards him, connecting itself and latching onto the body it was leaving only moments ago.

"No, no what are you doing?!" he yelled, looking up at a beaming Axel

"Giving you the chance that you have rightfully earned, you are the first to ever go back to his other freely. You are the first Nobody to become whole, I'm proud of you short stuff." His anger flared slightly at the quirk Axel made about his height, but diminished quickly as he saw that Axel was fading into the darkness again, and a white light started to blind him.

"Axel-"

"Got it memorized?" said a faint voice as the white light consumed him and he lost consciousness.

End of ch.001

Ok I know that I go from third to first person but I really don't wanna change it because it kind og does with the story y'know? there is probably going to be a chapter .2 I'm just not sure how long it will be. Because like I said I write better not planning it out. Just writing as it comes to me! Its like my secret weapon *evil smirk* lol anyways, for those who read it and actually like it tell me so! Lol I need the feedback, and I need to know if it grabbed enough of your guys' attention to make a ch.002. mean I know huh? =3 0 and I know I just contradicted myself in the same paragraph. X3


	2. Memories

Title- In a white room

Author's note- Chapter 2!!!! I actually re-wrote this one because I didn't like the way I was going with the other one. So I hope that you enjoy it!!! So I have to know; am I updating the chapters too early?? Should I wait a bit before posting up the next chapter??? Or is that unfair for those who actually like my story?? Ending on that note, I really don't have much to say other than that I am confused and in the dark as to where I'm going with the story! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Feedback: please!!! * begging on hands and knees*

Disclaimer: I severely wish I owned KH. But since I don't…..*cries*

_Memories_

What was he to do? He had lost all consciousness and had been locked away in yet another prison; his mind. Roxas was stuck in the capacity of his mind, and the only way for him to wake up is if he willingly did so. It was like a voluntary coma, he wanted to wake up and be able to have his own body, but if he did then he would have lost all his memories again. And he didn't want that, he wanted to be here, in his mind, and live with his memories. To relive and ponder everything, he knew it was stupid and unreasonable. It was totally against his character, but he didn't want to forget about Axel; not again. And just as he had gotten himself in all this, he didn't even know how he kept himself from waking up. All that mattered to him was that he had seen Axel again, and he replayed the moment over and over in his mind. He was being selfish, Axel had given him the chance he had always wished he could have, and he was wasting this gift he was given by staying in the restrictions of himself. Not allowing himself to open his eyes and feel like he was incomplete, like there was missing gaps in his memory; in him.

He had already gone through that, and he didn't want to experience that all over again. But the longer he remained in his own mind, the shorter his gifts effect lasted. It wouldn't stay much longer if the recipient was forever asleep, and when that happened Roxas would surely and truly be dead. He knew that sooner or later he was going to have to give in and open his eyes, and look at the world, at his second chance. H e flashed a picture of Axel in his head, re-memorizing his face, the sound of his voice. Inwardly sighing he hesitated, looking once more at the face he would soon forget, and opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that it was dawn outside. Still in the between, light shining dimly but night still clinging for those few hours that it can, before it disappears completely. He was in a bed, and looking around he noticed a figure slumped in a large rocking chair. It was right in front of him and he saw bits of brown spiky hair peeking through the top of the blanket. A name floated across his mind, but a little too fast for him to catch. He reached over to pull the blanket down further when the door flung open and a tall silver haired teenager walked in; a glass of water in his hand. His eyes flickered over to the boy, hand slightly outstretched, reaching towards the sleeping figure.

"So, you're finally awake huh." He murmured as he closed the door. He walked to him; Roxas cringed slightly farther into the bed as the tall teen made his way over. He frowned slightly and turned towards the lump in the chair.

"I'm gone five minutes and you already fell asleep." He smiled and lifted the bulge gently, so as not to disturb its slumber; he sat himself down and cradled the form in his lap.

"I know you just woke up, but you should probably try and sleep again, you are going to need the rest. Your sleep did nothing to restore your strength." He muttered; voice lowered now that he was close to the sleeping bundle in his arms. Roxas nodded even though he saw the other boy close his eyes, and laid back into the bed. He stared out the window that was right beside him, looking out at the large ocean. He wasn't tired, but he didn't feel like moving much, the other boy was right. He lacked energy, if he had any at all. The last thing he saw was the sun rising slowly above the waves, he smiled slightly at the beautiful sight, and fell asleep.

"I thought you said he woke up, he's still sleeping!" a voice so familiar whined. Roxas wanted to open his eyes to see, but he also wanted to linger in the content feeling of sleep.

"He did, but I told him to go back to sleep, he needs the rest. Don't worry, he will wake up again, but for now let's leave him to sleep some more, alright?" he recognized the voice, and attached it to the picture of the silver haired boy.

"Alright." Said the voice after a few minutes hesitation.

"Good, now go on downstairs and tell Namine that she should make some more food, that bottomless pit that you call a stomach is pretty empty still huh." It was a statement more than a question, and as if on cue a stomach rumbled. The other boy laughed nervously and complied, Roxas could hear his retreating footsteps. Yawning he opened his eyes again, and squinted against all the bright light in the room. Blinking several times to adjust his eyes he sat up slowly and looked over to the silver haired teenager; who had turned back when he heard rustling behind him.

"Who are you?" he murmured, rubbing fists over his eyes trying to ground the sleep away. When the boy didn't answer he opened his eyes again and looked towards the hesitating figure that stood in the door way. His blue green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You don't remember?" now it was Roxas' turn to be confused. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Remember? I only ever saw you today." Roxas said rubbing a hand to his temple as a headache rushed over him, like he was remembering something way beyond his league.

"My name is Riku, do you remember anything?" he asked, sighing slightly.

"Not really, I remember bits and pieces of things. Um, is there really a duck that can talk, but mostly just complains?" he asked suddenly, causing Riku to laugh.

"Yeah, his name's Donald. Can you get up; Namine should have some extra breakfast on the table." Roxas was about to shake his head when his stomach growled even louder than that other boys' did.

"Uh, yeah breakfast sounds good right now." He said getting up and nearly falling over. His legs felt weak and they weren't quite used to carrying his weight yet. He steadied himself and followed Riku out the door and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw a plate filled to the brim with eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. He lunged for it and gobbled half of it down before he noticed the strange look he was getting. He wiped his mouth sloppily with his hand and looked up from his plate to see a blonde girl holding a spatula, her mouth was open slightly, and her eyes were somewhat wide.

"Where's Sora?" Involuntarily Roxas flinched at the sound of the name. Recognition passing stronger and even faster through his mind, but he still didn't remember what it was. Riku looked at him a little startled at his reaction, but a turned his attention back to Namine.

"He went out to get Kairi I think, he ran out of here after stuffing two plates of food into his mouth. For all I know he could have said he was going to the store." Her voice was light and sweet, Roxas winced again at the sound of her voice and at the mention of Kairi. Riku noticed and walked out of the room.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Namine?" he asked over his shoulder. The girl placed the spatula neatly on a plate and lowered the fire on the stove. When she was gone Roxas quickly finished stuffing his face with food and grabbed a water bottle that was lying on the counter untouched.

"He doesn't remember." Riku's voice carried in a murmur. His interest immediately peeked, Roxas made his way to the edge of the wall, keeping his body out of their sight.

"That's normal Riku, why are you so worried?"

"Sora is going to be sad, and it's kind of creepy hearing him ask who I am. But you remembered when you woke up, why didn't he?" She didn't answer for a few minutes, letting the silence drawl out.

"Because I saw Kairi." She murmured

"What does that mean?" he asked

"I think that seeing your other brings back the memories, all of them. He might only remember some bits and pieces of Sora's memories instead of his own. I wish I knew, but I did not necessarily go through exactly what he is right now." She answered, in her quiet voice. Roxas didn't know how to react to the conversation he just overheard, so he shook himself and turned around and froze.

"Um…..Riku!!!!" he yelled in panic. The sound of feet running and then a gasp. The pot on the stove was on fire, and it was jumping all over the stove, but Roxas was entranced. There was something about the flames that reminded him of something, he wasn't sure. Then he heard a ghostly laugh in his head and he jumped, as it brought along with it a pain in his chest he hadn't felt before. He stood motionless and transfixed; his gaze on the jumping flames as Namine grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it over the stove. It wasn't until he heard a voice so familiar that he broke out of his trance.

"Whoa, what happened!?" Roxas tensed as he heard the sound of feet rapidly approaching. Taking a deep breath he turned around to look at who the voice belonged to. He saw a brunette with the same spiky hair that he saw early that morning, and those startling bright blue eyes; and then a searing pain exploded through his head. Images were flooding over him, Him and Xion walking together in the castle, Axel, Xion, and him sitting on the tower, laughing and eating sea-salt ice cream. The battle between him and Riku, his friends in Twilight Town, Seeing Sora for the first time, asleep in the chamber he was in. The room he was confined to at night, he remembered it all, even Axel giving him his second chance.

Tears welled up in his eyes, as his breathing escalated up a notch. He inhaled and the tears spilled over, coating his face with hot tears. He was experiencing the pain of losing Axel, it was the fourth time he had to face this and it was too much to bear. This was why he didn't want to wake up, feeling a hole being ripped out of his newly achieved heart, the pain was near unbearable. He sobbed as he vaguely felt warm small hands grip his shoulder and guide him somewhere. They put pressure on him and he sat down, letting them encase thin arms around him as he sobbed into their shoulder. It was awhile before he stopped crying, and he felt numb now, having cried till he could no longer produce anymore tears. He looked up at the person holding him and saw Namine, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He moved away and slowly wiped his eyes on his shirt. After he finished he looked up, eyes searching until he found what he was looking for. He smiled a sad cold smile

"Hey Sora, nice to finally meet you."

End of Ch.002

So is how I ended it considered a cliff hanger?? I was seriously stressing over how I was gonna end it, and I didn't know what to have Roxas say so I went for something cheesy like 'nice to finally meet you' *sighs* and I know technically Roxas 'met' him, but really it was like a one-sided meet, cause Sora was passed out at the time, and I KNOW that he was inside of Sora's head for well over a year, but……hey I didn't know what to say!! I think the last line is a really dumb/retarded thing for me to say for an ending. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!! Review PLEASE!!!


	3. Is It You?

Title: In a White Room

Author's Note-

Flightfoot ; I'm TOTALLY glad that you like my story here!! And I know throwing in Namine was unexpected, haha but your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter!!! Just thought I'd give you a spotlight in my author's note!! And I'm sorry I would have messaged you if I could bu---t alas I don't know how….*sheepish grin* sorry still new and I haven't been able to access your profile. ANYWAYS!!! I'm glad you review my chapters!!! Enjoy Ch.003!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! *begs on hands and knees…….again……*

DISCLAIMER- still don't own the wonders known as Kingdom Hearts…….*sigh* the fact depresses me!!

_Is It You?? _

*Is It You?? Really can This be True??*

It had been exactly three days since Roxas had woken up, and he spent the entirety of that time locked up in the guest room of Sora's house. He ignored the constant knocks and muffled voices that spoke to him through the door. After his crying escapade, all Sora could do was stare at Roxas with wide eyes, he had gotten so uncomfortable with the fact that no one said anything, and the fact that he had just cried in front of everyone that he ran away from them, up the stairs and into the first room he found. He had not gone out of the room for three days when felt his stomach rumble awkwardly; and he was painfully aware of his hot sticky skin did he think that he should leave the room. He made sure that everyone was well into sleep before he dared peek out of the door; when he deemed it safe he slowly walked out and found himself in a painfully neat bathroom. Kairi was here today and Roxas figured the cleanliness was her doing, since neither Sora nor Riku were that clean. Roxas felt entirely grateful towards the red head when he found a large fluffy towel already placed neatly on the towel rack.

He stripped and stepped into the shower setting the water so that it was nice and cold. Being stuck in a room with the window barely able to open in Destiny Islands was just about the dumbest thing anyone could do; and he shivered gratefully at the waters cool touch. After washing his hair thoroughly with shampoo smelling suspiciously like flowers, and doing a thorough cleaning with the fresh smelling soap, Roxas turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off quickly and dressed, wincing as he felt the same sticky material rub against his skin. Scared or not he was going to have to ask Sora for some new clothes. Roxas quickly finished drying his sopping wet hair and stepped out into the warm air of the hallway. He took exactly two steps before he collided with someone, he yelped and jumped backwards.

After rubbing his head delicately, he looked up and saw Sora standing there with a blue bundle in his hands.

"I uh heard you get in the shower and thought you would like some clean pajama's…..there are some clothes that you can use on the bed." After a few uncomfortable seconds Sora nervously rubbed a hand behind his neck, and turned walking towards his room on the other side of the dim hall.

"Thanks." He murmured, not necessarily loud enough for Sora to hear. He did though and said a 'You're welcome' before closing his bedroom door. Sighing, Roxas walked into the room he had confined himself inside the past three days, and dressed quickly into the pajama's, he put the clothes laid out for him on the bed, neatly in the dresser pushed up against the wall. He slipped under the covers and sunk his head comfortably in the soft pillow. His stomach gave another painful rumble, and Roxas made a mental note to make sure he got up before Sora so that he could have a chance at eating some food. Yawning he turned over and immediately fell into a deep long needed sleep.

Roxas was dressed and down the stairs in time for the first batch of food to be served. Namine was working on a second batch as Roxas piled the food on his plate, when a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, Namine?" the blonde girl flipped another batch of eggs into a large bowl before turning towards him.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"How did you get to have a second chance like I did?" he asked watching her face closely so as to make sure he hadn't offended her, or made the conversation uneasy. Not to his surprise she merely smiled thoughtfully and went to sit at the dining table, he followed and sat across from her, swallowing several mouthfuls of delicious food before she answered him.

"Same as you did I think; I was in that room when all of a sudden a white light flashed painfully; and I felt a hand grab me and pull me. I blacked out immediately after that, and I woke up around three weeks before you did. According to Sora and Kairi, a black light flashed and the next thing they knew we were lying on the floor in front of them. They brought us to Sora's house and they freaked when we didn't wake up, I think they were freaked more from the fact that we were actually there than anything else." She mused; he was a little shocked when he heard her say that she woke up three weeks before he had.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"One month, One week, and Two days." She answered, I felt my eyes widen and my mouth pop open, as shock washed through me.

"To be quite honest I thought you were not going to wake up, the only thing that showed you were alive was your breathing and the loud muttering you did every once and awhile." She smiled as Roxas blushed slightly. He only shoveled more food in his mouth, and watched as a figure stumbled down the stairs.

"Namine, is breakfast ready? I'm STARVING!" Sora said yawning as he took a seat opposite Roxas.

"Morning." He muttered, stifling another yawn.

"Morning." Roxas answered, gulping down the rest of his orange juice. Namine brought another plate, slightly larger than Roxas', that was piled way past full, and set it in front of Sora who gave a sheepish grin as his stomach rumbled one more time, and he dug in.

_Two Weeks Later_

Roxas had soon fallen into a comfortable pattern. In the morning Sora and he would stumble down the stairs, half awake as they murmured a somewhat incoherent greeting to Namine, who had the food all ready and would place it in front of them. After breakfast they would wash up and Sora would drag Roxas with him when he went to go hang out with Riku and Kairi. They would hang out at the children's island, or in the town, Sora never stopping in his ceaseless babble. Namine would sooner or later join them, and Roxas had been meaning to ask her where she went during the several hour period she wasn't with them, but he had never gotten around to it.

After a few days of silence from Roxas, he actually began to open up slightly. Trying to fall into the pattern he had when he lived in Twilight Town and hung out with Hayner and the gang, Roxas always felt sad when he thought of his friends, and so he rarely did. After the day turned into evening it was ritual to go to Sora's house for his probably tenth meal of the day. Namine of course, would cook the delicious meal and they would either go hang out at the beach until sunset, or hang out in the house the rest of the day. Riku or Kairi would sometimes sleep over, and they and Sora would stay up late watching T.V and such; while Roxas took a bath and slept.

But this day something changed their pattern. They had just come back from the beach and finished eating, when Riku told Roxas to stay behind because he had to talk to him for a bit. Confused he shrugged and sat back down.

"Roxas now that you are here permanently you have to be enrolled into high school. I managed to get -" he stopped when Sora cleared his throat and gritted his teeth as he continued "Sora, managed to get some fake records, so that we can enroll you in our high school." It took a good five minutes for Riku's words to sink into Roxas' mind.

"I have to go to school?" he asked incredulously

"Yeah." Riku said; Roxas looked at Riku and Sora, who was sitting on top of the picnic table with a wide grin, like they were insane.

"B-but I've never been to school before, how am I supposed to go to the place if I have never set foot in one before?!" Riku didn't look fazed at his exclaim at all.

"Sora said he would be glad to tell you ALL about school, and you do need to go if you plan on living here with all of us. Because if you don't have a high-school diploma you won't be able to get a good paying job at all." Riku stated calmly, with a slight smirk as he walked on inside, leaving Sora and Roxas alone. Roxas sighed, ran his hand through his hair and stared wordlessly at Sora, his toothy grin still in place. He was going to have to get Riku back for this, he thought, planning on all sorts of evil pranks before sitting down on the bench next to Sora.

"Let the torture begin." He told Sora, who, if it was even possible smiled brighter, and turned towards Roxas, and began the longest almost never ending three hours of his life.

Roxas had to get up early for school that Monday. He had tried to enjoy his last school free weekend, but time was against him, and it spun by so fast Roxas felt like he barely blinked before he was waking up that dreadful Monday. After Sora had drilled every detail he knew about school into Roxas' memory, they spent his last Friday getting up to date with the skills he needed for school (much to Sora's dismay Roxas was a fast learner and quite gifted in the evil art known as math). Then Sora had dragged all of them out the next morning to go back to school shopping, he spent the entire day shopping for new clothes, school supplies, and things Sora thought Roxas would want to spruce up his plain empty room, even going as far as buying paint for the blonde's new room. The last stop was the grocery store, how Sora even talked them into going there they would never know, the brunette could babble on and on and he would slip in something, tricking you into nodding your head innocently. They spent an hour in there, arguing over the junk food they were going to buy when they figured out that Namine had abandoned them, already waiting in the front of the store, having bought all sort of disgusting greens and other assortments of healthy foods, and only one bag of chips. Which, to everyone's annoyance, Sora ate as a snack on the way home.

Roxas chuckled at the memory and finished packing his backpack, he wouldn't admit it, but he was extremely nervous to be going to school. He had re-packed his backpack, and checked his outfit at least twelve times before he had gone to sleep that night. He sighed and slipped on his new clothes, which consisted of black jeans, a black top, and a white over shirt. Complete with a new pair of black Converse.

"Come on Roxas!!! We're gonna be late!!!" Sora yelled from downstairs. Ruffling his hair slightly he took one last look in the mirror, grabbed his backpack, and ran downstairs to catch up with everyone.

To Roxas' surprise his first day was going well, excellent even. A lot of people had been talking to Roxas all day, and he actually liked his teachers, all except for his Social studies teacher, who seemed to have it out for him the second he walked into his class.

The official story was that his name was Roxas Harada, and he recently just moved here over the short two week spring break. He was Sora's cousin; Roxas had to stay up all night Saturday learning Sora's family tree just to make sure he didn't slip up. And now here he sat, in his last class, waiting for the bell to ring so that they could all go out to eat, in celebration for Roxas' first day of High school.

Three……..Two……One…….and the bell rang loudly, everyone started packing their bags, and Roxas flew out of the class and went to wait in front of the school for everyone. He was standing there for a few minutes when he noticed someone familiar walking down the street. He could have sworn it looked almost like- No….it couldn't be. But it sure as heck looked like it, Roxas ran up to the figure standing across the street, sitting at a bench and reading a paperback book. Walking up closer his heart nearly stopped.

Oh My God……

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed in surprise, making the boy lower his book, raising his bright green eyes upwards to meet Roxas' gaze.

*Is It You?? Really can This be True??*

End of Ch.003

Hehe, ok I KNOW that that was a cliff hanger!!! Haha I've been waiting to write this chapter ALL day!!! Sorry for that really insensitive cliff hanger. For those who read my story you are probably going to come at me with pitch forks, for ending the story and leaving much more questions than answers. But hey! At least now this might just pique the interest of some readers!!! Haha till next time!!!


	4. Of lost memories and not so new meetings

Title: In a White Room

Authors note: ** hey!!! Sorry for the wait!!! I had minor writers block and I could only write at incoveniant times!!!yes I know I spelled it wrong) this chapter is long so I hope I made up for the time gap!!! 0 and just for anyone who subbed to my other story; 'A Bright Light in a Dark Hall' is officially on hold!** **I promise to update as soon as I can!! I barely have enough time to update this one!!! *apologetic grin***

DISCLAIMER!!:** I don't own KH =( don't remind me!!!**

_Of lost memories and not so new meetings_

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed in surprise, making the boy lower his book raising bright green eyes to meet Roxas' gaze. All Roxas could do was stare in shock as he looked down at Axel, who was sitting right in front of him. After a few minutes of silence Axel squirmed uncomfortably and started to look up at Roxas, obviously scared that Roxas was off his rocker.

"Uh, dude are you alright?" Axel asked looking from Roxas to the other side of the side walk.

"What? I'm fine, but, Axel, what the hell are you doing here?!!" he was happy to see Axel but freaked out of his mind that the red head was _actually_ here.

"I'm waiting for the bus home, and how do you know my name?" Roxas' eyes widened momentarily but then he snorted, causing a thin red eyebrow to rise.

"Axel you never were funny, but that aside how the heck are you back? Did you come back the way Namine and I did?" Roxas asked, sitting down next to his best-friend on the bus stop bench. Axel looked at Roxas, eyes wary and his body tensed ready to run, but Roxas was way too excited to see his best-friend to notice that Axel was edging farther and farther away from him, inch by inch.

"I'm sorry dude, but you have me mixed up with someone else, I don't know you." He said a serious look on his face. Roxas narrowed his eyes in frustration, now was so not the time for Axels' not funny jokes.

"Axel, this is not the time to try and be funny-" he was cut off by Axel as the boy leapt into the bus Roxas had not even noticed was parked right in front of them.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't know who you are, now I'm going home." He said as he turned to an annoyed looking bus driver and slipped in the bus fare, as the doors slipped shut and the bus pulled away. It took Roxas a few seconds to process what the red head had done and said, before he was trying unsuccessfully to catch up to the bus that was already picking up speed and left Roxas panting and grabbing at his side painfully.

Roxas had to stop after chasing the bus for a few blocks, already having lost sight of it, he ran blindly and desperately. When he started to breathe normally he didn't know what to think after what had just happened. Had he really just mistaken the other teen as Axel? No, no that couldn't be, he recognized that voice; he recognized that face, even the tear drop like tattoos right under his eyes. Speaking of which, were still that same bright green that Roxas remembered. If he had been mistaken him, his heart wouldn't feel like the way it did, like it had finally caught up with him only to have that piece of his heart ripped away again. He _knew_ he had met him, but the question now was why didn't' Axel remember?

* ~~~~*

Roxas was stumbling down a road at an ungodly hour, but he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even know that he was still walking anymore. Axel was here, but he didn't remember who he really was. It reminded him of when he woke up; he hadn't remembered anything at all when he finally opened his eyes. He was blind to the truth of who he was for the few hours he was awake……… until he saw Sora. _That's it!!!!_ Namine had said something about having to see your other to bring back the memories that were locked deep away in the heart. But if Axel had woken up like they had then why wasn't he confused as to where he was; or who he was for that matter. When Roxas had seen him, he looked perfectly comfortable and accustomed to his surroundings; he had said something about going home. Roxas felt a migraine come along as he forced his already exhausted brain to work through the possibilities of what could be going on.

He was starting to get thoughts of Axel being abducted by aliens and in the process they implanted memories into him (he was **that** tired) when he felt an annoying buzzing in his jeans pocket. Confused he reached in and pulled out the pager Sora had given him for emergencies until he could get a cell phone. Squinting his eyes, Roxas tried to overcome the blurriness in his vision as he read the words that screamed up at him.

'WHERE ARE YOU!?!?! RESPOND!!!!' It wasn't until then that he realized where he was. He was standing in the middle of a dark and deserted street, and the only light came from the somewhat dull moon and a light post that flickered every so often. Freaking out, Roxas figured that he had been wandering around for _hours_!! Frantically he looked around, and ended up jogging, in search of a payphone. After running for a few minutes he found a payphone that had a ripped up phonebook in it and graffiti written all over the walls of the small booth. He fumbled in his pockets until he found some change, and he slipped the coins into the rusty coin slot and punched in Sora's cell number.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up!!!_

"Hello?" He heard Sora's frantic voice answer. Sighing in relief that he picked up Roxas quickly replied

"Sora, uh I'm **really** sorry for disappearing like that but I need a ride." He heard Sora sigh in relief, and Roxas felt a wave of guilt.

"You had us worried sick! But that's not important right now, where are you? Riku and I can go pick you up."

"Uhm, that's the problem….. Sora I don't know where I am." He said into the phone, looking around him warily. He could have _sworn_ he saw a shadow move over there not too far from him.

"Are there any street signs? Look for something that can tell you what street you're on; what does it look like over there?" Gulping, Roxas looked around him for a street sign and saw one not too far ahead of him and the payphone.

"Well it's deserted and dark over here, but I see a street sign not too far ahead."

"Good! What does it say?"

"I can't read it; it's just a little too far."

"Well then go and read it." Sora said, making Roxas feel completely stupid

"Yeah, but……. But it's dark out here!!!" Roxas sputtered, edging as far away from the door and into the payphone as he could; he was positive that the shadow was moving. It wasn't just his imagination!

"Go over and read it, hurry before the payphone runs out." Sora pleaded. Roxas wondered how bad it would be if he spent the night in a payphone booth, figured it was going to get even more freezing than it was now, and flew out of the booth. He ran towards the street sign, read the names and ran back to the safety of the payphone booth.

"Paopu Road, and Twilights Ave." he muttered into the receiver as he made sure the door was securely closed.

"That's not too far from here, Be there in a sec ok? Stay in the payphone and keep a look out for us." He murmured a yes and they hung up.

He heard a rustling from outside of the door and he stiffened, looking outside he saw the shadow that he had sworn he saw move. His eyes widened as he saw the shadow move, the darkness rippling as if it were a pool; then the shadow erupted in a way. The darkness of it spread, swirling, and he immediately recognized it as a dark portal. He felt disbelief wash over him, and then horror as he saw a figure step out, in that familiar black cloak, hood pulled up over the face. The Organization had no surviving members save him and Axel; if this was true, then who was that. But thoughts seemed to escape him as his mind was consumed with a panic that held him still.

The figure walked over to the booth Roxas was cowering in, suddenly he stopped several feet away from him; and Roxas could barely register confusion when he heard a loud crash of glass shattering. Shock registering as slow as the confusion, he was sent reeling backwards and he cried out in pain as he hit a brick wall with a sickening thud, and fell down into a pile of sharp glass. He was breathing harshly as he felt the glass cut into him all over and he thought he heard the cloaked figure chuckle, but the ringing in his ears prevented him from being equally sure.

His mind told him to run, and run fast; but his body wasn't listening to him. All he could do was lay there limply as the figure started to move towards him again, and Roxas cried out as he was thrown into yet another wall. This person had done so without touching him, he must be of an advanced level to do this, he thought in a sickening realization. His body ached and he could feel every cut, every bruise and every broken part of his body. His attackers head swiveled to the left and Roxas could barely move his head over to see what had distracted his attacker. The cloaked figure backed up a step, in disbelief, before placing his feet firmly in place, standing his ground. Roxas blinked a few times before he was sure that what he was seeing was no illusion. Axel was standing there, chakrams in hand; and a look on his face that screamed hatred.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Roxas' attacker, his eyes blazing with fury. The cloaked figure merely shot a wave of dark energy towards Axel, who easily dodged it and countered by sending flames in the other direction. Forcing the attacker to dodge to his right and pushing him into a dark fire, the flames were indeed flames, but a black color Roxas had never seen before. He heard a scream of agony and relaxed slightly as he realized he didn't recognize the voice, meaning it definitely was _not_ Axel. He could barely see anymore, pain glazing over his vision and making it impossible to follow the insanely fast figures as they jumped, dodged, and flung attacks. He heard many cries of pain, and outraged yells, some, he sadly admitted, were Axels'. He was drifting into the darkness that promised him warmth and comfort from what was happening, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, shaking him gently. He was about to attempt to scream when he heard that voice speak to him.

"Roxas; are you alright?" warmth covering him as he realized that Axel must have won the deadly battle.

"'M fine." He muttered, wincing as pain shot through him when he attempted to get up, he heard Axel sigh and Roxas looked up to see him reaching down and pick up the broken blonde.

"Now this is why I always told you to be careful." Axel said to him as Roxas just lay there in his arms, to weak and happy to even bother trying to struggle.

"You remember me?" he asked happily, causing a slight frown to play across Axels lips. Confusion and wariness all at once consuming him at the look on his friends face.

"Well, right now yes, but…..Roxas I'm sorry." Surprise now wiped away all previous feelings away, including the pain.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked incredulously

"Because when you wake up I will no longer know you." He answered.

"Wait, what are you?-" but he never finished, as his world was consumed in darkness.

*~~~*

"Where _is _he??!" Sora exclaimed in frustration. He had just gotten off the phone with Roxas not more than 20 minutes ago, and when they found the frightening battle scene laying out for them, Sora nearly fainted. He was worried sick, and frightened even more when he found blood all over the place, glass shattered and indents in brick walls that would have killed anyone.

They had immediately called for everybody else, and they set out to search for the missing blonde. Even after almost two hours of looking for Roxas they couldn't find him, Sora was regretting not getting him a cell phone earlier, when they found his pager broken to pieces, lying sadly on the cold blood stained ground.

"Don't worry, we _will _find him, I promise Sora." Riku murmured, kissing Sora's neck in an attempt to calm the nearly hysteric brunette. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and slowly pulled him towards the car they had managed to borrow in short notice. After he settled Sora inside, everyone made one last call in a vain attempt to find Roxas one last time. After a few minutes, they gave up for the time being, and piled into the car. Riku sighed, looked towards Sora, who had fallen asleep, and pulled out of the deserted street, that knew the answer to all of their questions.

*~~~*

The first thing that was apparent to Roxas when he woke up; was that he was in pain. After lying in bed for a few seconds, the memories of the previous night poured into him. His hazy, sleep muddled brain cleared, and he dared open his eyes to peek at his surroundings. He was greeted by a plain white room, the only items being the bed, a dresser, a desk (with a few assortments of pencils and such), and a lamp complete with alarm clock. It reminded him of **exactly** how Axels' room had looked before the end of his free days…….. Axel.

Shooting up, he ignored the pain that rushed through him and he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Gritting his teeth, hoping to calm the pain somewhat, he slowly stood up, and un-steadily, walked out of the room and into the rest of the almost equally plain apartment. The furniture was plain and simple; the only big distinctions were the large television in the living room, and that sweet, odd scent that reminded him of the red head. Who-speaking of which- was lying on the couch, his shirt torn to flimsy thin strands, held together by small easily torn threads. Blood, stained the cloth and trailed from the front door to the sofa where he lay.

Roxas immediately went on a hunt through the entire house, until he found the appropriate medicines and bandages. Pushing down a bright blush, Roxas took off what little was left of Axels' shirt and began to treat the assortment of wounds. When he was done he noticed that Axel was stirring, and unsure of what to do, he simply froze on the spot. Bright green eyes opened slightly, and a small content smile spread across Axels lips, before realization settled in and his eyes flung open in shock.

"Y- you're that crazy guy from the bus station!!" he exclaimed, trying to jump away from Roxas, but was help down by surprisingly strong small hands.

"Thanks! That sure helped my self-esteem." He said sarcastically, taking one look at Axel, he pushed himself to his feet, winced and clutched at his stomach as his breath escaped him and he fell to his knees. Immediately concerned, Axel jumped off the couch, and knelt in front of him. For the first time Roxas noticed the bandages wrapped haphazardly around his torso, and a few large band-aids plastered over his arms.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked, helping him get up. A blush formed itself on Roxas cheeks, at how close Axel was. He nodded his head and moved his way slowly out of the others arms, giving himself a mental shake, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you have tea?" he asked, opening a few cupboards in his search. Axel followed him into the kitchen, and leaned in the doorway.

"Third cupboard on the right." He answered, confusion etched all over his beautiful face.

"How did you get into my house?" he asked, as the blonde found the tea, and put some water to boil.

"You don't remember?" Roxas cursed himself, at the sound of how desperate his voice sounded. He looked up to find the red head had cocked his head to the right as he tried to dig through his memories.

"No, the last thing I remember I was sitting on the balcony and then……." His voice trailed off and his expression hardened slightly.

"Well," Roxas started, making green eyes look upward from their hard stare at the kitchen floor.

"I got lost looking for my, er cousins house, and this guy came out of nowhere and started pounding on me." He made a motion towards his bandage wrapped torso.

"And well, you uh, saved me. The guy disappeared-should probably be happy that he didn't have friends- and you tried to help me up, and I think I passed out, because the next thing I remember I was waking up in your room." Well it wasn't a total lie (emphasis on total) technically all he did was bend the truth a bit. He had lowered his eyes when he told the almost fake story, his eyes always betrayed him when he lied, and Axel knew that, even if he didn't remember Roxas, he didn't want to take any chances. Raising his eyes he caught a look of slight suspicion on Axels' face, before it cleared. Whether it was because he had known Roxas was lying or otherwise, he wouldn't figure out until later.

"I really don't remember that." He admitted, scratching the back of his head he walked passed Roxas and turned off the stove, and poured the tea into two cups. Placing the tea bags inside, he handed one to Roxas and went out into the living room. When he decided to follow him he found that Axel wasn't in the living room. Panic consumed him and he frantically went in search of the red head. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found him going through his dresser. After a few minutes of rustling and wrestling with his clothes, he pulled out a dark bundle.

"Here, you can change into these, though I have my doubts if it'll fit too comfortably." Anger spiked at Axels' implied short joke, he yanked the clothes out of his hands and stomped over to the bathroom, closing the door somewhat harshly in the red heads amused expression. He turned facing the mirror, and quickly changed clothes. As Axel had said, they didn't necessarily fit well. He had to roll up the jeans, and lucky for him the shirt was short sleeved, saving him from further humility. He looked into the mirror, and saw his flushed complexion, he rinsed his face and ruffled his hair a bit.

They seemed to be kind of like the way they were before, maybe, if he was lucky, Roxas could get Axel his memory back! But that was wishful thinking; he had to talk it over with Sora first, to see if it was even possible to unlock his friends' memories. Aw man, Sora! He rushed out of the bathroom, and found Axel sprawled out on the couch.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" he asked hurriedly. Slightly alarmed at the wild look in the blondes eyes he pointed to the phone that was on the counter. He grabbed the phone, and after much re-dialing, he was left tapping his foot, hoping that Sora would not kill him. The brunette was probably going to be in hysterics, and Roxas feared his life, especially since today was Tuesday; which meant he missed his second day of school.

"Hello?" Sora asked in a tired voice

"Sora?"

"OhMyGod, Roxas!!!! Are you ok? Where are you? Why weren't you there when we went to pick you up?-" the brunette was babbling now, and Roxas was shocked that he had gotten all of that out in one breath.

"I'm fine," he said, interrupting Sora in mid babble

"I was-" he noticed that Axel was listening and changed tactics

"Uh I'll tell you when I see you." He murmured as quietly as he could. Sora didn't answer him and he could hear the anxious waves coming off Sora and through the phone.

"Where are you Roxas?" Sora asked

"At Axels' apartment." He answered, not even trying to keep it a secret. Sooner or later this was going to be brought up and Roxas wanted sooner.

"Wait! _Axels'_ apartment_??!" _

"Yeah."

"How!?" Sora demanded

"Like I said I'll tell you later, it's kind of um a delicate matter." He answered, running a hand through his hair he sat down on a stool.

"Ok, tell us the address, Riku and I are going to pick you up now." He frowned slightly at the stubborn edge in his others voice. Placing a hand to the receiver he turned towards Axel, who turned his head away quickly.

"What's your address?" he asked, holding back a peal of hysteric laughter as Axel pretended to look disinterested.

"9871 Twilights Ave. apartment #14b." he answered putting his cup to his lips. Roxas took his hand off the receiver and repeated the address.

"Ok. We'll be there in 20 minutes, and please, **be** there this time." Smiling apologetically Roxas murmured his agreement.

"Oh and Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Don't mention anything, and I mean _anything_ to Axel. Pretend this is the first time you have ever met him." He murmured as low as he could, turning his back on Axel. After a few seconds of confused silence Sora finally answered him.

"Ok, but why?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise, ok?"

"Alright; bye." Roxas placed the phone on the hook, and faced a very confused and almost seething Axel.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned at the scary look in his friends eyes. He took a deep breath and he blinked, the scary look vanishing from his eyes.

"Yeah fine, but you know my name, and I don't even know yours."

"It's Roxas." He answered, smiling.

"Roxas." Axel repeated, liking the sound of the boys name on his lips.

*~~~*

Roxas and Axel were in a heated argument over what movie was better: 'Terminator 3' or 'Avatar'. Roxas was all for Avatar, more because how cool would it be to have an avatar, and those flying dragon things?? AWSOME!

They were still arguing when the door bell rang, and it took several times for it to ring before they noticed it. Roxas was laughing himself silly when Axel opened the door and an anxious Sora pushed past Axel and nearly crashed into Roxas.

"Why are there band-aids on your arms?" he asked, going farther and lifting up Roxas shirt, to reveal the slightly blood stained bandages on his torso.

"And how did you possibly get those!?" he asked, identical blue eyes filled with worry

"I told you I'd tell you later." He said quietly, before answering him louder

"I got ambushed while trying to find my way to your house, and Axel saved me." He said everyone looked towards Axel, who looked highly uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"Thank you…… Axel." Sora murmured, eyes wide as he caught sight of the red head.

"We should be going now, everyone's worried, and we need to get those wounds cleaned." Riku said, startling everyone out of the silence. Roxas got up, and went into the bathroom for his clothes, when he got an idea.

After that was done, he went out into the living room and Sora and Riku said they'd be downstairs.

"Good-bye Axel, I'll see you later?" he said, more like a question than anything else, making the red head smile.

"Yeah." He said, as he closed the door after the blonde

*~~~*

There was something so eerily familiar about him, Axel thought as he closed the door after Roxas. He didn't know what it was but something about him….. he let that thought trail off as he went around picking up the clothes he had strewn all over his floor in an attempt to find something that would fit Roxas. When he went into the bathroom to put the clothes in the hamper, he saw something taped to the mirror:

_Axel, _

_Call me at this number. I know, weird that I'm giving it to you, but how are we supposed to hang out later if we have no way to contact each other? 8723-00786_

_ -Roxas_

*~~*

**End of ch.004**

**Wow! This chapter is looooong!!! I hope it was worth the wait!!! Review please!!!! It's the only thing that gives me confidence to continue writing!!!!! **


End file.
